


Одна ночь

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Хочу [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Hawke hates ogres, M/M, PWP-ish, angsty, mainly like "its a prologue for the other big story", that I haven't written yet, there is some plot here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Ночь не может изменить ход судьбы. Но она может изменить отношение к происходящему. И кто знает, что было бы, если бы не она.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дата написания: 16.12.2012  
> Не бечено. Стиль отличается от моего нынешнего.

Глядя сейчас на спорящих Кайлана и Логэйна, Страж-Командор понимал, что всё намного хуже, чем казалось. Называйте это как хотите, но с того самого момента, как он вместе с Мирсет Амелл прибыл в Остагар, плохое предчувствие ни на секунду не покидало Дункана. И он даже понимал, почему. Стражей было слишком мало, чтобы составить серьёзную силу без поддержки войск короля Ферелдена, а что-то внутри настойчиво шептало, что Мак-Тиру доверять нельзя.

Но он всё же успеет посвятить одну небольшую группу, в которую войдёт и Амелл. Многообещающая девушка и, несмотря на свой юный возраст, уже умеет принимать сложные решения. Да и Алистеру она вроде как понравилась. Они сойдутся, если не больше.

Сердце привычно укололо застарелой печалью при виде молодой любви, но Дункан уже научился давить в себе это. Он сделал выбор, и теперь дороги назад уже нет. Эта битва станет его последней.

Дни быстро пролетали в заботах, и Командор почувствовал наблюдение только после того, как случайно услышал об этом в разговоре подчинённых. Действительно, взгляд был тяжёлым, пристальным. Но было непонятно, где именно сидел эмиссар-шпион. А то, что это эмиссар, Дункан не сомневался ни секунды – чувствовалась магия в этом наблюдении.

Спустя пару дней Страж уже готов был поднимать тревогу, хотя смутные не оформившиеся подозрения удерживали его от этого поступка. А потом, возвращаясь с очередного королевского совета, он заметил движение в одном из окон крепости. Но скверны поблизости не было, поэтому Командор сделал единственно верный вывод – это был человек. Или эльф. Но определённо маг.

Предупредив дозорного, что пойдёт разбираться с наблюдателем, Дункан направился к мрачной древней громаде, прихватив с собой только клинки. За доспехом идти было не с руки, ведь шпион к тому моменту мог исчезнуть, поэтому мужчина шёл как есть – в серой тунике Стража.

Мягко ступая по каменному крошеву и обломкам, Дункан быстро поднялся на нужный этаж по не внушающей доверие лестнице, и принялся проверять помещения. Почти в самом конце он нашёл, что искал, - это оказался юноша лет девятнадцати с растрепанными тёмными волосами. Поверх поддоспешной рубашки у него была небрежно накинута верхняя туника, - явно один из солдат Кайлана. Сидел парень на камне, приволоченном к окну, опираясь плечом о стену рядом с проёмом. Был он хорошо сложен, чувствовалось, что умеет владеть оружием, хотя всё равно присутствовал привкус магии, исходящий от брюнета. В свете далёкого костра Дункан смог различить только то, что кожа парня была светлая, а на щеках виднелась первая щетина.

\- Так вот, кто наблюдал за нами, - тоном, каким Командор обычно общался с зазнавшимися орлейскими аристократами, произнёс он, уже не скрываясь заходя в комнату. Жаль, что кругом был сплошной камень, нельзя было определить, что тут раньше было.

Парень отчётливо вздрогнул и обернулся, посмотрев на гостя широко распахнутыми от удивления и испуга тёмными глазами. Потом неуклюже вскочил, принимая стойку смирно. Уже видя такую реакцию, Дункан понял, что наткнулся на влюблённого юнца. Причём явно чуть не застал его в намного боле любопытном виде, если судить по румянцу, растрепанным волосам и горящим глазам. Чёрт, как будто у него нет дел поважнее, чем выяснять, представляет ли этот парень опасность или его можно оставить в покое.

\- И не вздумай врать, - с первыми нотками раздражения в голосе сказал Страж, подкрадываясь ещё ближе. Увидел, как парень, нервно сглотнув, отступает назад, не отрывая от него взгляда. Хм, интересно, а он ожидал, что сейчас начнутся крики и возмущения. – Из-за тебя мы чуть не подняли ложную тревогу – уж слишком ощутимым оказался твой взгляд – так что лучше не зли меня. Как тебя зовут? – с некоторым удовлетворением мужчина заметил мелькнувшее в глазах брюнета удивление, когда он упёрся спиной в стену.

\- Гаррет, - хрипло выдохнул тот, зачем-то спрятав руки за спиной. Облизал пересохшие губы. Нет, всё же его поведение слишком… вызывающее.

\- И что же ты тут делал, Гаррет? – с предупреждением в голосе поинтересовался Страж, пристально наблюдая за реакцией парня. Заметил, как он вздрогнул, на секунду прекратив дышать. Та-ак, вот это уже интересно. Этот маг явно не по девочкам.

\- Я… - голос Гаррета оказался слишком хриплым, чтобы продолжать, и он был вынужден прочистить горло, - смотрел.

Теперь все сомнения отпали. Ему действительно приглянулся кто-то из Стражей.

\- На кого?

\- Одного Серого Стража, - тихо донеслось до Дункана. Что и следовало доказать. Гаррет почти беспомощно осмотрелся вокруг, словно ища пути отступления. Всё, больше он ничего толкового не скажет. Надо уходить, оставить его в покое, вернуться к своим делам, которых с каждым днём только больше и больше, надо-

\- Так пошёл бы и сказал ему о своих чувствах, - даже сам Командор расслышал рычащие нотки в своём голосе. Совсем уже не злые. А всё потому, что этот маг заставлял его вспоминать прошлое, и он был слишком похож на-

То, насколько резко и быстро Гаррет подался вперёд и впился в его губы отчаянным поцелуем, стало для Дункана неожиданностью. Впрочем, приятной, хотя сердце и кольнуло виноватой болью.

Целоваться этот воин-маг умел. Чувственно, открыто, глубоко, голодно. Даже на какое-то время сумел перехватить инициативу, но Дункан вдавил юношу в стену, прижимая бедро к паху. Гаррет тихо охнул и тут же попытался прижаться сильнее.

\- Погоди, - отстранившись, произнёс Командор, и тут же увидел вспышку страха в шоколадных глазах напротив. – Если мы продолжим, потом тебе будет больно.

\- Знаю, - кивнув, хрипло выдохнул тот.

\- Я не о физической боли, - предупреждающе добавил мужчина, пытаясь его образумить. Хотя сам уже начинал сомневаться, действительно ли хочет прекратить это. Что довольно странно, учитывая то, что он уже давно привык обходиться без такой близости.

\- Плевать, - отозвался юноша и попытался опять его поцеловать, когда понял, что его ругать не будут, но Дункан вовремя отстранился.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, чего добиваешься?

\- Я уже был снизу, если вы об этом. Два раза. Хочу вас, - простонав последние слова, Гаррет опять резко подался вперёд и, застав-таки Стража врасплох, поцеловал его.

Этот маг был необыкновенным – сильным, независимым и, одновременно с этим, мягким и податливым. Особенно сейчас. Хотя, Дункан ощущал это всем телом, Гаррет вполне смог бы перехватить инициативу и вести. И отчего-то было одновременно и горько и приятно, что юный воин безоговорочно подчинялся, подставляя шею для поцелуев, помогая снять так мешающую сейчас одежду.

Через окно были прекрасно слышны звуки лагеря, можно было разобрать, что именно говорят солдаты. И эта иллюзия зрителей придавала происходящему особую нотку остроты.

Одежда бесформенной кучей упала на пол, открывая загорелую кожу, лишая возможности прекратить это сумасшествие. Глухой стон едва не вырвался из горла Дункана, когда в тех местах, где он прикасался к юноше, его ударили еле ощутимые молнии.

\- Из-извините..! Я не… специально… - с трудом выдавил Гаррет, давя в себе вскрик – настолько неожиданным оказался укус в плечо.

\- А жаль, - хрипло отозвался Командор и отстранился, чтобы стянуть с себя тунику.

Брюнет нахмурился, явно размышляя над его словами, но вскоре забыл обо всём, когда на Страже остались только штаны. Подумав мгновение, Дункан решил пока их не трогать. Не то, чтобы он стеснялся – он разучился это делать уже очень давно – просто будет намного интереснее, если не он их снимет.

Встряхнувшись, юноша неуверенно коснулся его груди, прослеживая кончиками шершавых пальцев бледные шрамы и вырывая тихий вздох из Командора. Время спешило, назойливо отсчитывая секунды. Слишком быстро. Слишком медленно. Как же у него остаётся мало времени…

Но он заставил себя действовать медленно, постепенно опутывая их сетью наслаждения, стонов, всхлипов и тяжёлого дыхания. В холодном воздухе древней крепости жара их тел вполне хватало, чтобы не дать им замёрзнуть. И целовал его Дункан тоже неспешно, поддразнивая неожиданно томными движениями языка, одной ладонью зарывшись во взъерошенные волосы и лениво массируя кожу головы, а второй водя по спине, пояснице, ниже. Заставляя Гаррета охать и стонать ему в рот. Маг тоже не отставал, исследуя чуткими ладонями его тело, необычайно быстро находя, где надавить, где погладить, где царапнуть кожу короткими ногтями. И ещё эти маленькие восхитительные молнии, возникавшие то тут, то там, заставляли его глухо стонать, кусая губы брюнета. Он был так похож-

\- Можно я… - отстранившись не больше, чем на дюйм, хрипло выдохнул Гаррет, но продолжить у него не хватило дыхания, и он просто неуверенно потянул за завязки штанов Стража. Одобрительно рыкнув, Дункан сжал загривок мага, привлекая его обратно в поцелуй.

Чувствовалось, что Гаррет знает, что он делает. Вновь уверенный в себе, сильный, непокорный ровно настолько, чтобы сосредоточить на себе всё внимание Стража.

В какой-то момент обнаружилось, что уже Дункан упирается спиной в холодный камень стены. За волосы оторвав от себя брюнета, Командор молча надавил ему на плечи, недвусмысленно давая понять, чего он хочет. Гаррет послушно опустился на колени, и вот тут-то впервые неуверенно замер, его ладони сами собой устроились на бёдрах мужчины, большие пальцы вырисовывали круги на горячей коже, успокаивая скорее самого мага, нежели Стража.

Нет, он не будет давить. Дункан, тяжело дыша, наблюдал за тем, как юноша смотрит то ему в лицо, то на его член, и нервно облизывает постоянно пересыхающие губы. Но не двигается с места. Одна только картина того, как этот маг стоит перед ним на коленях, головка члена в каком-то сантиметре от его губ, вызывала волны жара, скручивающиеся внутри в тугой узел.

\- Что такое? – наконец хрипло спросил Страж, когда Гаррет так ничего и не предпринял, как-то даже испуганно глядя на горячую плоть перед собой.

Резко выдохнув – поток воздуха на чувствительной коже заставил мужчину содрогнуться - и с вызовом посмотрев ему в глаза, юноша склонился ближе и, вместо того, чтобы взять его в рот, провёл шершавым языком от основания до самой головки. И ещё раз, при этом лизнув кончик и пробуя его на вкус. Зрелище, необычайно возбуждающее в своей развратной откровенности. Особенно когда эти горящие шоколадные глаза не отрываясь наблюдали за его реакцией, подмечая малейший отклик на его манипуляции.

Ладони сами собой зарылись в растрёпанные волосы, однако Дункан не пытался вести. Пока что юный воин и сам прекрасно справлялся. Даже слишком. Рокочуще простонав, Страж нетерпеливо толкнулся бёдрами в удерживающие его ладони. Гаррет на секунду отстранился, глядя на него снизу вверх затуманившимися от страсти глазами, а потом раскрыл рот и мучительно медленно вобрал в себя его член. Дункан судорожно сжал запутавшиеся между пальцев пряди, откидывая голову назад и прикрывая глаза от наслаждения. В ответ на почти болезненное натяжение, юный маг простонал, что вызвало ещё одно глухое рычание.

Заметив, что юноша уже вовсю мнёт себя сквозь штаны, продолжая ритмично двигать головой и помогая себе второй ладонью, Страж резко поднял его на ноги, впиваясь в губы болезненным поцелуем. Поначалу Гаррет даже попытался сопротивляться, но после того, как Дункан грубо стянул с него штаны вместе с бельём и принялся его исследовать, юноша удивлённо охнул сквозь поцелуй, послушно выгибаясь навстречу мозолистым ладоням.

\- У меня нет смазки, - хрипло выдохнул Командор, принимаясь кусать и вылизывать охотно подставленную шею.

\- У меня есть, - дрожащим голосом отозвался Гаррет, глухо простонав. Дабы проиллюстрировать свои слова, он отстранился и, поднеся ладонь мужчины к своему лицу, самым развратным, каким только мог, движением облизал указательный и средний пальцы Стража.

Ему это зрелище определённо понравилось, но…

\- Тебе будет больно.

\- Ничего страшного, - продолжая смачивать слюной его пальцы, отозвался брюнет. – Лучше запомню.

Они вновь поменялись местами, - только теперь Гаррет стоял к стене лицом, облокотившись об неё локтями и через плечо пристально наблюдая за действиями Командора над своим оттопыренным задом.

Всё же это действительно было больно. Дункан, можно сказать, на собственном опыте знал, что после долгого перерыва даже с нормальной смазкой ощущения поначалу – да и после, чего уж греха таить – не очень приятные. А тут всего лишь слюна. Но надо отдать Гаррету должное, он только хватал ртом воздух, глухо стонал и тихо шипел, извиваясь в умелых руках старого воина.

Дункан знал, что существуют такие люди, которые от боли получают удовольствие, но не ожидал, что этот воин-маг окажется одним из таких. Хотя, понаблюдав ещё какое-то время за реакцией на движения своих пальцев, Страж пришёл к выводу, что Гаррет просто не против грубого секса. Даже когда оказался на принимающей стороне.

\- Ну же, скорее!.. – задушено воскликнул брюнет, тяжело дыша и упершись лбом в руки перед собой. На каждое возвратно-поступательное движение трёх – надо же, когда только успел? – пальцев маг нетерпеливо подмахивал. И ему уже явно этого было мало.

Беззвучно рассмеявшись такой поспешности, Дункан выполнил просьбу юноши. Вытащил пальцы из такой заманчивой жаркой глубины, провёл ладонью по члену и, не удовлетворившись количеством естественной смазки, пару раз плюнул на руку. И только после этого начал толкаться в распростёртое перед собой тело.

Гортанно застонав от нетерпения, Гаррет сам резко насадился до конца, спустя секунду ошеломленно замерев с напряжённо выгнутой спиной. Командор еле удержался от того, чтобы не начать тут же со всей силы вколачиваться в мага. Всё же это, можно сказать, был его первый раз, а Страж не хотел, чтобы этот юный воин-маг травмировался из-за собственной бестолковости.

Сильные ладони воина удерживали Гаррета на месте, давая ему возможность освоиться, и вскоре парень сам начал нетерпеливо ёрзать, оглядываясь, чтобы узнать, почему Дункан не двигается.

В свете костров, проникающем из окна, было видно, как перекатываются мышцы под загорелой, покрывшейся испариной кожей. И его смуглые ладони, крепко сжимающие талию брюнета, неожиданно сильно выделялись даже в таком скудном освещении. В этот самый момент, изогнувший спину, закусивший покрасневшую и заметно припухшую нижнюю губу, смотрящий на него через плечо в обрамлении упавших на лицо и прилипших к вискам тёмных прядей, Гаррет отчаянно, болезненно напоминал ему-

Пытаясь заглушить вспыхнувшую с новой силой боль в груди, Дункан начал двигаться, резко, глубоко, всё увеличивая амплитуду толчков. Юный маг тут же утонул в яростном напоре, только и способный, что глухо и хрипло стонать, вцепившись зубами себе в руку. Если не прокусит, то синяк точно останется.

А потом опять были эти маленькие молнии. Причём не только на коже, но и внутри, и Дункан, задушено охнув, на секунду замер, пережидая головокружительно острое наслаждение. Гаррет совсем уж беспомощно всхлипнул, и это лучше всяких слов дало Стражу понять, что эти молнии у мага опять вышли случайно.

Такие спонтанные всплески произошли ещё несколько раз и, в конце концов, они не выдержали. Брюнету явно просто стало слишком много, а Дункан не совладал одновременно и с прошившими его слабыми молниями, и с судорожно сжавшимся жаром вокруг члена.

Их приглушенные вскрики и стоны смешались между собой, и Командор едва удержал равновесие, когда наконец выскользнул из расслабившегося мага. Который, сыто улыбаясь, прижался к стене щекой и всё ещё затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на мужчину.

Глухо охнув, Дункан натянул так и висевшие вокруг его щиколоток штаны и тяжело опустился на тот самый камень, на котором застал Гаррета. Медленно восстанавливая дыхание и успокаивая сердцебиение, Страж смог с удовлетворением понаблюдать, как брюнет с трудом, по стеночке, выпрямляется. Мужчина начал было беспокоиться, не слишком ли сильно постарался, но довольное выражение лица парня его успокоило.

\- Ты всегда получаешь то, что хочешь, да? – прочистив горло, всё ещё немного хрипло поинтересовался Командор, с удивлением понимая, что беспокойство и боль в  груди исчезли. В ответ получил ленивый утвердительный кивок и пьяную самодовольную ухмылку. Да, совсем он затрахал парня.

Хмыкнув, Дункан поднялся и начал одеваться, находя одежду чуть ли не в другом конце комнаты – и как только там оказалась, спрашивается? К тому моменту, как Страж уже вновь был полностью одет и даже заново завязал растрепавшийся хвост, Гаррет успел только натянуть штаны и немного пригладить воронье гнездо у себя на голове.

\- Надеюсь, тебе хватит прошедшей ночи, потому что это никогда больше не повторится, - задумчиво произнёс мужчина, на что получил кивок мол «знаю». Уже направившись к выходу, Дункан замер в дверях и оглянулся. – Прощай, Гаррет. И… спасибо.

Он не знал, увидел маг его благодарный кивок или нет. Он не стал проверять, просто развернулся и быстро двинулся прочь.

К счастью, на следующий день орда не пришла. Видимо, что-то её задержало по дороге, и разведчики все как один утверждали, что порождения тьмы доберутся до Остагара только к следующему вечеру. Дункану было страшно представить, какую цену заплатили те, кто задержал орду почти на сутки, но он был рад этой отсрочке.

Несмотря на то, что он убеждал себя выкинуть Гаррета из головы, Страж не мог перестать о нём беспокоиться. Всё же это из-за него брюнет так аккуратно ходил по лагерю, резко огрызаясь на шутливые замечания соратников и время от времени замирая на месте с мечтательной улыбкой. И лишний день отдыха мог дать юному воину-магу недостающие силы, чтобы выжить в предстоящем сражении. Время подходило к концу, он ощущал это каждой частичкой своего естества, но не беспокоился об этом так же сильно, как раньше. Он сделал всё, что мог. Теперь очередь молодых.

Однако, увидев растянувшееся до самого горизонта войско порождений, Дункан как никогда остро понял, что им не победить. Их слишком мало. И, когда все Стражи полягут в этой бойне, - Логэйн, разумеется, отведёт свои войска из-под удара… правильно, нельзя, чтобы вся армия полегла тут, им ещё защищать страну, - вся надежда и ответственность ордена лягут на плечи Алистера и Мирсет. Но они справятся. Должны справиться.

Окинув с возвышения войско пристальным взглядом, Командор с некоторым облегчением обнаружил Гаррета среди солдат Мак-Тира. Ну что же, хотя бы у него есть надежда выжить.

Кайлан – мальчишка, а не король! Сколько раз он ему твердил не лезть в первые ряды! Но нет, он же себе на уме – не послушался его и полез следом, в самое пекло. Перечитал он в детстве историй о героях и рыцарях без страха и упрёка. Не то что его отец… Командор сосредоточился на движениях, время от времени поглядывая на своих. С каждым разом их становилось всё меньше. Нет, слишком быстро!

Крик, скрежет, рёв огра. Продолжая рубить порождений направо и налево, Дункан резко обернулся и успел увидеть, как король поломанной куклой летит в сторону, оставляя за собой шлейф из брызг крови.

Ярость окончательно заволокла взор Стража алым туманом. Подскочил к окровавленному телу, закрыл тупо уставившиеся в небо голубые глаза и, поудобнее перехватив скользкие от чёрной крови рукояти кинжалов, с криком, полным ярости и боли, бросился на огра.

 

Отсюда, сверху, было отчётливо видно, что даже если они ударят орду с фланга, им всё равно не победить. Порождений просто физически намного больше, они задавят массой.

Сжимая и разжимая кулаки, Гаррет с бессильной злостью и отчаянием наблюдал, как Командор Стражей исполняет свой последний танец со смертью. На таком расстоянии было плохо видно, но брюнет знал, что каждое движение старого Стража было идеально выверенным, быстрым, хищным, а туника развевалась вокруг крыльями, почерневшими от пролитой крови порождений.

При виде того, как Командор в последней отчаянной атаке бросается на гигантского огра, в груди Хоука разлилась пронзительная боль, мешающая дышать. Так вот о чём предупреждал Дункан. Ну ничего, зато у него есть ночь. И её он никогда не забудет.

Когда они получили приказ отступать, все облегчённо выдохнули, как можно быстрее двигая в сторону имперского тракта. Домой. А огров Гаррет возненавидел всем сердцем, и, шагая рядом с братом, неожиданно кое-что вспомнил. Тогда, на пике наслаждения, Дункан простонал имя. Даннэ. Интересно, кто это?


End file.
